roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Seven
}} The Five Seven is a Belgian Pistol. It is unlocked at rank 57, or it can be purchased with credits. History The FN Five-Seven (trademarked as the Five-seveN) is a semi-automatic pistol, made by Belgian arms manufacturer FN Herstal. The pistol's name originates from the bullet's 5.7-millimetre diameter, along with the capitalization in the name to emphasize Herstal's branding. It was developed alongside the P90, being designed as a 'companion pistol' - that is, it shares many of the P90's design features, including the calibre. The small size of the cartridge allows the Five-Seven to have a high magazine capacity whilst being the same size as a standard pistol, as well as weighing less than a pistol magazine of the same capacity. The Five-Seven weighs 744 grams with its 20 round magazine, compared to a Glock 17 weighing 915 grams with its 17 round magazine. The Five-Seven is currently in service with over 40 countries around the world. In-Game ''General Information The Five Seven is a unique pistol in-game. Base damage is fairly low, with a four-shot kill (4SK) up close and a 5SK with minimum damage. With the torso multiplier, the Five Seven is a 4SK at all ranges and with headshots, is a 3SK up close. Excluding the ZIP 22, this means the Five Seven has the worst shots to kill (STK) profile out of any pistol in-game, as all other pistols have at least a 3SK at close range. The range is good, having the longest range of any pistol in-game, with damage drop-off not starting until 60 studs and ending at 120 studs. This means the 4SK range of the Five Seven without multipliers is 90 studs. Interestingly, this also makes its damage over range profile more akin to some carbines such as the Honey Badger and the Groza-1. Rate of fire (RoF) is quite high, at 800 RPM—higher than any other pistol except the ZIP 22. Muzzle velocity is also quite high, at 2500 studs/s—the best in-class. This also puts it on par with carbines, as well as assault rifles and some personal defence weapons. These, combined with the damage and range, the regular time to kill (TTK) of the Five Seven is quite consistent at all ranges, albeit slightly slower than other pistols which do not require torso shots to achieve a 3SK. With torso shots, the Five Seven kills much faster and is more competitive with other members of its class. Recoil is low, although this is typical for most pistols similar to the Five Seven. Hipfire performance is also typical for most pistols, with average spread and recoil when hipfiring. Be wary of aimed fire, however, as the Five Seven has plenty of muzzle flip. The flip is predictable, kicking the gun up and to the right. Magazine capacity is excellent—the highest in-class—at 20+1 rounds. Ammunition reserve is at 100 rounds, equating to a total of 120 rounds of total ammunition—tied with other pistols. Reload times are also good, taking two seconds to complete a tactical reload and a slightly longer 2.3 seconds for an empty reload. Usage & Tactics The Five Seven is one of the most versatile pistols available, with a body multiplier placing its shots comparable to kill equal to that of the other handguns but with a larger magazine only beaten by the Glocks with their 33rd Mag. Its higher velocity and reasonably high body multiplier for a low damage pistol also lends itself very well to pistol sniping. The Five Seven's absurd penetration for a pistol also makes this handgun very suited for wallbangs. All of this makes for a very player friendly secondary that can even be used as a surrogate primary in a similar light to the revolvers and the Desert Eagle L5. However, be careful - the low damage means that most other weapons, even weapons in its own class, will have an easy time out-damaging even the fastest trigger finger in close quarters. 'Conclusion' The Five Seven is a respectable pistol with all-around prowess. While it will be beaten in close quarters by much more powerful firearms, the Five Seven's ability to maintain precision and reasonable amounts of damage makes it one of the easiest pistols to use across the board. Pros and Cons '''Pros:' * Highest magazine capacity in-class (20+1). * High ammunition reserves. * 4SK to the torso at all ranges. * high max range for a pistol * Second-highest RoF in-class. * Low recoil for a pistol. * High penetration capabilities—better than most assault rifles. * Suppressors (barring the Osprey Suppressor) do not reduce STK up close. * Highest muzzle velocity in-class, at 2500 stud/s. * Fast reload times—third-best in-class, surpassed by the M1911 and M45A1, and the ZIP 22. Cons: * Uncommon ammunition type—can only retrieve ammunition from pistols and the P90. * Low base damage—5SK with minimum damage. * Suppressors remove 3SK to the torso up close. Trivia * The in game model is likely based on the FN Five-Seven MK2. ** This is based on the fact that the dimensional ratios of the width to length of the slide in pixel measurements closely resemble the MK2 which has a thicker slide than the USG model of the Five-Seven. There are also cocking serrations on the front of the slide which are present on the MK2 model. * The muzzle velocity, higher damage, and lower penetration than the P90 suggests that the Five Seven is chambered with SS198LF ammunition. ** Weirdly, it still has a higher muzzle velocity than the P90, despite the much shorter barrel of the Five-Seven, and the ammunition having a hotter load. * The Five Seven was officially released in Version 4.4.0, along with the HK416 and AA-12. * This is the first pistol in-game to feature a reload animation where the user simply ejects the magazine rather than pulling it out with their hand as with most other pistols. * The Five Seven's unlock rank (57) corresponds to the Five Seven's name, similar to other weapons such as the AK47, AK74 and the AK105. * The model for the Five-Seven is the most detailed of all pistols in the game, all the way down to the grip contours and slide serrations. Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Pistols